


Family

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Secrets challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Peter had a secret. He was quite proud of it; he had never had something truly his own before.

Harry was a good kid, was beginning to look like his father. James adored the boy, and Peter felt a stab of jealousy at the family James had.

But friends were family, and they had been there for him; most of the time. Peter had his own family, who needed him. James didn't how powerful they were.

He closed the door, locked it like always, took his cloak and left.

Actually, Peter had two secrets, but not for very much longer.


End file.
